


Is the love unrequited?

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Slightly AU, only in the fact that Bernie never left to go to Ukraine.





	Is the love unrequited?

Is love unrequited?

Serena is getting sick of waiting for Bernie to confess her feelings, she is starting to believe that their love is unrequited as she is being avoided at all costs. 

They shared a kiss on the floor of the theatre, along came a second one in their office, a few weeks later and she admitted “that she wanted to do that for weeks” it was her words. They share glances, they stand so close they are sharing body heat on a summers day. She buys her coffee and pastries and Serena does it in return for her, yet she can’t get her to admit her feelings and she was not going to be the one to say first, after all she did beg for her to stay and not go to Ukraine.

So she continues to mope, I suppose moping isn’t the word for it really. Maybe annoyed, frustrated, ready to kill her soon! Is closer to the point.

Until one day it happens.

Serena is sitting in the peace garden, its the anniversary of her mothers death. She has brought some roses and placed it underneath the bush where she is secretly buried. Bernie has been giving her funny looks all day, she wanted so much to strangle her just to get something out but instead she decided to try and let it go, for today at least.

Serena was joined by said annoying person, the sharp look that Serena gave her made it known she was not happy with her at all.   
She just silently sat there until Serena gave out a large huff.

“Bloody hell Bernie is it that hard to talk to me now?” She was very nearly shouting, scolding her like one of the F1’s who can’t even fill out a prescription correctly, with her arm flailing around like trying to get rid of an annoying wasp flying arounds her head. 

Bernie so much just wanted to kiss her again to show her that she loves her, but she knows that Serena wasn’t going to accept it. She was going to have to bite the bullet and actually speak or write in her case how she feels, she has been doing this for the past week while she has been avoiding Serena like the plague.

The letter expressed in no uncertain terms how she loved Serena, was in love with her and would soon to be girlfriend / partner. She wanted to express how she felt about her and that no-one has ever come as close to the feelings she has for her.

‘So here goes’ Bernie thinks

Bernie just sat there quietly looking at the floor, slowly she pulled out an envelope and passed it to Serena.  
Serena looked at the envelope with her name neatly written on it, she at it and looked at her aghast. 

“Read it please” Bernie’s practically begging, Serena put it back in her hand “You read it to me!” She retorted frustratingly.  
Bernie couldn’t deny this woman anything, especially with those brown eyes looking at her. She took a deep breath and opened the envelope, took out the pieces of paper and started.

 

To my dearest Serena,

Where do I start, firstly I am sorry for not telling you before know how I feel, its stupid of me I know, but I was scared. 

You stood by the entrance shouting at your phone and you took my breath away, so stunningly beautiful. You were frustrated then as you are now with me, but I love you for it.

Then we met at Pulses and then again outside on the bench, you said to call you if I wanted a chat and a coffee. My heart skipped a beat I wanted to call you all the time, but I was scared, that I would scare you away.

You accepted me onto your ward and we built the trauma unit together. From scratch, I got to see you every day and we shared our office space.  
I couldn’t have left you to go to Ukraine Serena, because and only because you wouldn’t have been with me.   
You see you are like my piece that was missing to my jigsaw that made me complete. I’m so glad I didn’t go but I have messed up so many times with you since then, please forgive me.

I think you want to know how I feel about you, well first off I say it again I love you Serena Wendy Campbell. I am in love with you.

Your beautiful chocolate brown eyes that lets me see into your soul, that shines when your proud of me, that glares at me like the last few days I have been avoiding you - and I am sorry for that, I really am.

Your face how it glows when you catch me looking, no, adoring you from across our ward or in Albies. 

The way your cheeks flush when you drink your shiraz, its like the sun has beamed and you’re just shining bright.

Your body, god where do I start?

You are extremely sexy Serena, I haven’t seen all of you yet, but the way your body fits and feels against mine and we have only kissed.

I cant wait for me to feel your skin against mine, to bring you to the point that you forget everything except for me.

You fill my dreams, you are the only one that I see in my future being with, not just as lovers, partners or soulmates but as friends and as my wife when the time comes.

My children whom I love dearly, Elinor and Jason are who I see in our futures too, as we face our old age and look after our grandchildren together.

But my love for you in unspeakable, because I yet haven’t found the words to say in person, so they are here on this piece of paper directly written from my heart.

So here I go again

To My dearest Serena

I love you

I am in love with you

Hopefully yours forever

Bernie x

 

The love wasn’t so unrequited after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
